Baby Brother
by chiming.softly
Summary: [New fic]When Enzan suddenly wakes up to the cry of 'oniisan', he accepts it with grace. But will he be so kind when he finds out what Keiji really is? Not what you think, give it a shot. If you want. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: PEOPLE! Get this through your head.

(pulls king of smex in front of me) This guy here (Enzan) is not my love slave. If I owned, he would be. Got it? Good. (passionately makes out with king of teh smex in front of rabid fangirls)

A/N: I know, I know, you're probably thinking, WTFZ0R! Another storyz0r? Well, fear not, because today, after school, if I have no homework -, I will update Only Tears Will Tell! (Ahem…) ANYway…I love my plot bunnies…I was just listening to my MP3 player when it hit me!

/Inner Me: A brick/

No…this idea! What would it be like if Enzan-sama had a younger brother! OMG! That would just be…such kawaiiness!

/Inner Fangirl: ES SO KAWAII/

/Inner Me: Plus, we're using the original names for once. And it's not a songfic. /

Yes, we are.

/Inner Me: And, we're going to play around with some Japanese phrases, such as "onii-san", which is what Keiji calls Enzan-sama. /

That's right. So here we are…Chapter 1 of the soon to be epic story, Baby Brother.

Oh, and PS. For all practical purposes, Enzan and Keiji's Papa is home, and he actually admits he has a son other than Keiji. And, I most likely won't be writing much about the navis. Dis be mine storie about Enzan-sama and Keiji-kun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onii-san…"

_Uh…go away…it's too early._

"Enzan onii-san…"

…_Who would be calling me…onii-san? I don't have a brother…_

"ONII-SAAAN! WAKE UP!"

**Thump.**

The little boy next to Enzan's bed giggled as Enzan righted himself. He was still tired and had yet to notice the child.

"Blues…what time is it?"

"8:23:37 AM, Enzan-sama."

_Dang…I'm not early…I'm late._

"Tell them I'll be a little off schedule today, Blues."

"Hai, Enzan-sama." (A/N: Is this too OOC for Blues? I haven't really been writing for him much…)

Enzan rubbed his eyes and looked around the room for any signs of life. _I heard someone's voice…a young child…calling me…onii-san…brother._

Then Enzan was attacked by a small missile hitting his left shoulder.

"Enzan onii-san!"

**Blink, blink.**

"Who the heck are you?"

The little boy giggled again and stood upright. He was almost a perfect match to Enzan, complete with black and white hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Onii-san, you're so funny! You wouldn't forget your own brother!"

"Brother…?"

The strange child pulling on his arm snapped Enzan out of his thoughts.

"Come on, onii-san! Papa made breakfast!"

"Breakfast? W-wait…"

_I better just play along for now…I don't want to upset the boy._

Said boy looked up at Enzan with a look of total innocence on his face. (A/N: If you can't imagine that, imagine Enzan-sama with that look. Come on, we've all seen it before.)

Enzan gave a small grin as he asked, "Ok, nii-chan, tell me your name again then."

The chibi-Enzan blinked before smiling back and saying, "Ok, onii-san! My name is Ijuuin Keiji!"

_Keiji…that's a cute name for a little guy like that. _Enzan slowly followed Keiji down the stairs into the kitchen, where Papa had indeed made breakfast; pancakes, to be exact.

Keiji was ecstatic. "Pancakes! I love pancakes! Arigatou, Papa!" He poured maple syrup all over the fluffy cakes until they were nearly drenched. Enzan had to suppress a laugh. _I wonder how old he is…definitely no older than 7._ He smiled and began to eat his (unusually tastier than normal) pancakes.

-------M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-------

"Awww, Papa, does Enzan have to come?" The brown-haired teen moaned into the videophone that connected him to his father at Scilab. "Why can't you ever try anything out with just me?"

Yuuichiro laughed and said, "We can't do that, Netto…This may be a little confusing to you, but…your, abilities, are…well, a bit too advanced." He sweatdropped and continued. "Enzan is also very good, but…you'll like this, not as good as you."

The scientist's suspicions were confirmed as Netto now wore his famous cocky grin and said, "Tell me something I don't know, Papa!" Another sweatdrop from Yuuichiro. "Truth is, we need someone with…a little less ability, to make sure it's not just for high-level battlers, like you and Enzan. But since you two are the only people we have…" This earned him an icy glare from Netto. "You're telling me we're your last choice!" Sigh. "Our only choice, Netto-kun. And our first choice, every time. Now call up Enzan for me and tell him to meet you here." And with that, he closed the connection, leaving our poor Netto-kun all by himself to fetch his worst rival.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(A/N: P.S. Sorry if that sounded a bit confusing there, but Yuuichiro was looking for n00b netbattlers to test out the (censored for spoilers) to make sure that the only people able to use it weren't just Enzan-sama and Netto-kun.)

Netto felt like a walk rather than sitting around talking to Enzan, so he decided to walk to the Ijuuin mansion. Once there, he rang the doorbell, and to his utmost surprise, Ijuuin-sama answered the door instead of his son. Netto hastily covered up his surprise and said with as much respect as possible, "Good morning, Ijuuin-sama." The older man simply nodded in return and asked, "You're here to see my son, correct?" "Yes, sir." "Then come right in. He's in his room upstairs, playing with his brother, I believe."

**Blink, blink.**

**Processing…**

"Enzan-san has a brother?"

"Yes. In here."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." The two had been standing in the doorway for 3 minutes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"…E-Enzan?"

The skunk-haired youth was currently sitting on the floor of his den, making odd car noises while pushing a tiny model car. _Who the hell is this guy and what has he done with Enzan?_ But the thing that surprised Netto the most was the little tiny Enzan sitting next to him.

"Um…Enzan…"

Enzan turned around at light speed and blinked at Netto. "Yes, Netto-kun?"

**Blink, blink. **"Who's that?"

"This? Oh, that's my brother." Enzan proceeded to elbow Keiji in the ribs. "Don't be rude, nii-chan. Introduce yourself." Keiji looked up at Netto. "Ohhh…are you a friend of onii-san's? My name's Ijuuin Keiji! Nice to meetcha!" He then offered his hand to Netto, who grinned sheepishly and shook Keiji's hand.

Keiji then ran back to Enzan, jumping up and down. "I like your friend, onii-san! He's nice!" Enzan grinned and said, "That's great, Keiji-kun. I like him too." Netto blushed a little, but smiled and kneeled down next to Enzan, and whispered for him to talk over by the far wall of the room. Once there, Netto wasted no time in asking:

"When the hell did you get a brother?"

Enzan laughed and ran his hand through his hair, as he would often do when he realized he had some explaining to do. (A/N: Yes, I know he normally doesn't do that, but I couldn't help it! It looked like a cute scene!) "It's funny, actually…I woke up this morning, and he was just there. I don't know who he really is, or where he came from. I don't even know exactly how old he is." He looked back wistfully at Keiji, who was at the moment making two cars crash into each other. Netto smiled again and said, "Gonna keep him?" Enzan gave a fake gasp. "Netto! Keiji-kun is **not** a dog!" he said. Then he laughed once more and went outside the door, pausing just within the room to asked Netto and Keiji, "Do you guys want some snacks?" Keiji smiled and said, "Cookies!" Netto moved toward the door and offered to help Enzan get some cookies and milk for the group, which Enzan accepted. As they left the room, neither of them noticed Keiji still sitting there, crashing the cars together. His grip on them tightened, and steam started coming from the model cars as they melted under his touch. Keiji's body seemed to…flicker in the dim light coming from the fan in the den.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Whaddya think? I think this an interesting plot twist, I do…

Quote from my YIM icon that features teh king of smex, Roy Mustang: "You killed my brains."


End file.
